Caprichos
by Noebell
Summary: Pequeño drabble sobre los sentimientos de Yuriy tiempo después de romper con Boris. Shounen-ai. Boris x Yuriy - Kai x Yuriy.


Autora: Noebell.  
Manga / Anime: Beyblade.  
Género: Drabble - Drama - Romance.  
Personajes / Pareja: Boris x Yuriy - Kai x Yuriy.  
Clasificación: Shounen-ai.  
Advertencias: Ninguna.  
Resumen: Pequeño drabble sobre los sentimientos de Yuriy tiempo después de romper con Boris.

**Nota:** Todo el fic está narrado bajo el punto de vista de Yuriy.  
**Nota2:** Este fic lo escribí para un concurso de drabbles de un foro. No soy muy buena en fics cortos, ¡así que piedad! (Bueno, tampoco soy buena en fics largos, pero en cortos soy todavía peor XDu).

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade © Takao Aoki.

* * *

**Caprichos**

Los rayos de Sol entran por la ventana que, a pesar de todo lo que le reclamé al imbécil que tengo por pareja, se mantiene levantada casi por completo. Desde que me levanté, este calor sofocante ha decidido no abandonarme, provocando que mi cuerpo ande sudoroso y mi cabeza prefiera volar sobre las nubes antes que quedarse en mi cuello. De verdad que no soporto esta estación del año, es sumamente agobiante y el bochorno veraniego nunca me ha sentado bien.

Giro mi rostro para verte entrar por la puerta y dirigirte directamente a mí para regalarme un sencillo beso a modo de saludo; mas cuando te separas solo puedo mirarte con reproche en mis ojos, lo que provoca una sonrisa en tus labios al saber bien el porqué de mi mirada.

—Te dije perfectamente que no la levantaras, no me gusta el calor —digo con cierto tono de molestia, pues odio que no me hagan caso.

—No seas crío, Yuriy —te burlas al tiempo que crece tu sonrisa—. No vamos a estar en penumbras porque no aguantes un poco de Sol.

Mi entrecejo se contrae notoriamente a lo que mi novio hace una detestable mueca de superioridad mientras se empieza a volver sobre sus pasos para salir de la habitación. "Mañana es la cena de negocios en la playa y vas a ir te guste o no", frase que le oigo salir de sus labios antes de pararse bajo la puerta para volver a hablar:

—Si buscabas en mí un perrito faldero, lo siento por ti, Yuriy, pero no soy como Boris… —me susurras antes de dejarme solo con mis pensamientos.

Y es que, aquí vamos de nuevo, otra vez te tengo en mi cabeza… A veces pienso que Kai lo hace a propósito para joderme y en verdad no lo entiendo. ¿No se conforma con que esté con él ahora?

¡Demonios! Te odio tanto por haberme utilizado; pero me odio todavía más a mí por ser tan orgulloso. Después de todo, siempre supe que no me querías, ¿qué me costaba seguir haciéndome el tonto durante el resto de mi vida?

Soy gilipollas… por quererte y por dejarte; por salir con alguien por olvidarme de ti y ni conseguirlo; por tenerte idealizado y tratar de ver en otro tu persona; por pretender que todo el mundo me cumpla mis caprichos como solo tú solías hacerlo, aunque bien que sabía que lo hacías únicamente por tenerme contigo más tiempo.

Apuesto a que de estar contigo ahora, esa persiana permanecería bajada hasta que acabase esta puta estación y, lo más seguro, es que estaría aún más mareado que ahora con tu cuerpo dándome todavía más calor del que ya hace… Sí, estoy casi seguro de ello; pero no estás. Eres cosa del pasado y me jode tremendamente esa realidad.

Tu ausencia es algo que me costó asimilar, pues siempre estabas a mi lado, cual perro con su amo, pero más tarde que temprano acabé entrando en razón. Ahora no tienes nada que ver conmigo. Eres solo un recuerdo que sigue en mi mente porque ésta se niega a olvidarte.

Lo peor de todo, es que en estos momentos te quiero a mi lado para hacer más llevadera esta estación tan insufrible; para que al menos el sudor de mi cuerpo fuera por una acción más provechosa. Para que me sigas malacostumbrando, te necesito aquí, Boris… Para que cumplas mis caprichos…

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas: **En cuanto lo tenga terminado, subiré otro fic que será una especie de secuela a este (aunque, en verdad, el otro se entiende perfectamente sin haber leído este primero). De hecho, llevo con el otro más tiempo que en este, pero me urgió hacer un fic para el concurso y tomé la base (Por lo que el otro es algo más largo).

Aún así, teniendo en cuanto lo precipitado del fic y que soy fatídica en drabbles, espero que al menos os haya gustado un poquito. (^^')


End file.
